


rodeo

by amonglilies



Series: cowboy au [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Western, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonglilies/pseuds/amonglilies
Summary: Now that they had their own place, had the time, Sylvain found his mind wandering back to those idle fantasies, thinking about what else they could do together.-Two aristocrats turned bounty hunters turned homesteaders learn about the finer points of sex.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: cowboy au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696165
Comments: 35
Kudos: 191





	1. (not) the first time

**Author's Note:**

> The soft horny sequel no one asked for :) There's no plot, just a bunch of PWPs :) It wasn't vital to the story so I put it all here and it all ended up longer than the original fic :) 
> 
> Reading the first fic is not necessary but there are a few references to it in here! This is a loosely chronological sequel, mostly taking place right after they settle down and also after the epilogue. Again, they just...mostly have sex.
> 
> I have tried to tag for most of the stuff but since some of these things are only briefly touched on, I also put content warnings for kinks and a short description of what happens in the notes at the start of each chapter so you can skip it if you don't like that specific thing! I have put "none" if the sex is fairly vanilla or if there isn't anything explicit.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: first time anal, fingering, rimming

Sylvain would admit to a long-held curiosity about sex with men. He used to chat with the working girls who had all kinds of stories about their clientele, knew all kinds of things regarding matters of the flesh. When he first started having sex with Felix, there were times when he would sneak a few touches, rub the head of his cock against his hole — not to put it in, but just to feel — often getting an elbow to the ribs or the back of Felix’s head reintroduced to his nose for his trouble. The process seemed simple enough; he knew he would need to spread Felix open until he was loose enough, but back then, he and Felix weren’t exactly patient enough for anything that took longer than ten minutes, much less open enough to talk about anything that required any sort of communication. Now that they had their own place, had the time, Sylvain found his mind wandering back to those idle fantasies, thinking about what else they could do together.

Though initially apprehensive to the idea of anything going in his ass, Felix was open to giving it a try, which wasn’t particularly surprising, given the many questionable ways they had sex already.

“And you’re sure that’s safe for this?” Felix asked, casting him a wary look. “I’ve seen you use it on your saddle.”

“I’ve used it plenty of times on you too,” Sylvain assured him as he coated his fingers liberally with the petroleum jelly. He would’ve used oil — maybe something perfumed, like the oil the nicer inns had, to try and set the mood — but he didn’t want to make a mess on the bed. He had used the jelly before when he needed lubrication in a pinch, like the nights when they would jerk off together in their tent; a working girl told him that the jelly worked well because it stayed in place. Setting the tub on the nightstand, Sylvain turned his attention to Felix, who was lying on his stomach, his legs folded underneath him, his bare ass already presented to him like a gift. Felix glanced back at him, glaring when Sylvain didn’t move.

“Are you just going to keep staring?” Felix mumbled, turning away. It was endearing, the things Felix chose to be shy about.

Sylvain swallowed, his mouth dry, finding himself suddenly nervous. Working up the courage, he knelt behind Felix, resting his hand on his thigh first before moving up the curve of his bottom, massaging gently to get him to relax. “I’ll go slow,” he said softly. 

Felix only nodded. Sylvain spread his cheeks, trailing his thumb down the crack to rub against Felix’s hole, smiling when Felix wiggled his hips. After a brief moment of consideration, Sylvain leaned down; Felix let out a shocked groan as Sylvain pressed his face into his ass, running the flat of his tongue up from Felix’s balls up to his hole, prodding the tip against the rim.

“Sylvain,” Felix hissed, choking out another moan as Sylvain kissed and lapped at his hole. “Oh—fuck—”

It sent a warm rush of excitement through him, feeling Felix writhe against his tongue. Felix’s hole opened up and Sylvain worked his tongue past the tight ring of muscle as Felix ground back against his mouth.

“ _Syl-vain-n_ ,” Felix moaned, long and drawn-out, his voice muffled in his pillow.

Encouraged, Sylvain took the chance to push in a slick finger along with his tongue, using it to gently open him up. It was slow, working his finger in; once his finger was in up to the knuckle, Sylvain pulled back, realizing Felix had fallen silent.

“Are you okay?” Sylvain asked, looking at Felix, his face still buried in his pillow.

“Yes,” Felix replied, strained. Sylvain trailed a hand down Felix’s thigh, the muscles tight with tension. He felt for Felix’s cock; it had softened quite a bit. It must have been uncomfortable.

Sylvain slowly pulled out his finger, Felix twitching and letting out a soft whimper. Nudging Felix onto his side, Sylvain lied down beside him; the half of Felix’s face he could see was bright red, his lips drawn taut. “It’s okay if you want to stop,” Sylvain said softly.

Felix lifted his face out of the pillow. “No,” he said, stubborn. “I’ll get used to it.”

Sylvain frowned. “We don’t have to —”

“I’m not going to break.” Felix met his gaze, his face set with determination. “I want to do this.”

Sylvain felt his chest tighten as Felix reached for him, his hands resting on his shoulders. He moved closer, his lips brushing against Felix’s forehead, before reaching down between Felix’s legs, pushing his finger back inside him, slower this time. He couldn’t get very deep like this, but this way he could see Felix’s face. Felix moved too, shifting around until he found an angle he was satisfied with. Once Felix was loose enough around one finger, Sylvain started to press in the second finger, Felix’s fingers digging into his shoulder as Felix breathed deeply, slowly. Felix glanced up at him when Sylvain hesitated; he leaned up, only for Sylvain to pull back. “I don’t think you want to kiss me right now,” Sylvain said quickly when Felix glared at him.

“I don’t care,” Felix grumbled, tugging Sylvain’s head down to kiss him. Sylvain relented, kissing him back. Felix relaxed, allowing Sylvain to slowly pump his fingers into him, spreading him a little wider. Felix’s soft pants turned to whines when Sylvain tried to add a third finger and Sylvain stopped, breaking the kiss to roll Felix onto his back.

“I want to try something,” Sylvain said, moving down between Felix’s legs until Felix’s thighs were resting on his shoulders. He pressed his fingers back in as he took Felix’s cock into his mouth, relieved to hear Felix’s contented sigh. It was easier to find a rhythm like this, pushing as he took Felix deep in his mouth, pulling as he gently sucked and licked the tip; he pushed in the third finger when Felix was finally loose enough for it. With three fingers, Felix was still incredibly tight. Sylvain could only imagine how good it would feel around his cock.

“Sylvain —” Felix panted, his hips stuttering as he curled his fingers in Sylvain’s hair, tugging to let him know he was close. Not wanting to make Felix wait any longer, Sylvain took him in again, running his tongue against the underside as he bobbed his head — Felix came with a groan, clenching tight around Sylvain’s fingers, Sylvain swallowing until Felix was yanking at his hair. Sylvain pulled off with a pop, licking his lips. He slowly pulled out his fingers, Felix letting another hitched moan, and brushed his thumb against his loosened hole.

“You don’t want to…?” Felix asked in between heaving breaths as Sylvain crawled back up to lie down beside him.

“I want you to get used to it first. We have the time,” Sylvain said, reaching down to stroke himself. Felix huffed, batting his hand away and pushing him onto his back, moving down to blow him too.

-

It was always thrilling, discovering new things about Felix. Sylvain found a unique joy out of wringing new sounds out of him, of finding new ways to give Felix pleasure. As much as he wanted to get inside Felix, it was good like this too, taking his time to spread Felix open. Felix was gradually getting used to the feeling of it, faster to relax; judging by his reactions, it was starting to feel good too.

Kneeling behind Felix, Sylvain raised his eyebrows when Felix abruptly let out a very lewd moan, his ass clenching tight around his fingers. Suddenly uncomfortably hard, Sylvain stared, watching Felix’s ears turn bright red.

“There?” Sylvain asked after a long silence, feeling around inside him until Felix let out another low moan in the back of his throat. 

“Mmph,” Felix uttered, his hands fisted in the blankets. “Sylvain, don’t—stop—”

Sylvain continued to rub against the spot, committing it to memory as Felix released another broken moan. “Which is it that you want me to do?” He teased.

Felix couldn’t answer, groaning as he slowly fell apart, resting his head on his forearms; he tightened like a vice around Sylvain’s fingers as his thighs twitched and shook, sweat dripping down his skin, his toes curling with pleasure. It was erotic, seeing him wrecked like this. Entranced, Sylvain almost missed the sound of Felix’s choked cry; he stared, fascinated and painfully hard, as Felix came, his come dripping onto the bed, without Sylvain even touching his cock. After another long silence, Felix finally turned to look at him over his shoulder, a murderous glare on his reddened face. “Don’t,” he panted, “say a word.”

Sylvain withdrew his fingers, enjoying the soft whine escaping Felix’s lips as he did before he grabbed a cloth to wipe Felix and his hands clean, running a soothing hand down Felix’s hip as he smiled at him. Felix averted his gaze, embarrassed, so Sylvain decided it was worth whatever punishment Felix would give him to pull him in for a kiss. Luckily, Felix only continued to glare at him, slightly assuaged, letting Sylvain pull him against his side as Sylvain sat back against the headboard, curling his free hand around his cock.

“Look at what you do to me,” Sylvain said softly, slowly moving his hand. “Do you know how many times I came thinking about you before I even knew what it was like to touch you?”

“Pervert,” Felix mumbled, resting his head against Sylvain’s shoulder to watch. Sylvain smiled to himself, burying his nose in Felix’s hair, breathing in his scent as he touched himself; it wasn’t until Sylvain whispered his name that Felix moved, his hand joining Sylvain’s.

-

“When are you going to fuck me?”

Sylvain looked at Felix, dumbstruck, as Felix looked back at him, impatient. He had nearly forgotten that he wasn’t just playing with Felix’s ass, that there was another goal in all of this. Sylvain pulled his fingers out of Felix’s hole, both slick with oil. They didn’t need the jelly anymore; Felix took his fingers easily now, even knowing how to finger himself, having had much idle time to practice on his own.

“You do want to fuck me, don’t you?” Felix asked, his eyes dark, the amber of his eyes barely visible and it was hard to resist when Felix was looking at him like that.

“Yeah,” Sylvain said faintly.

Felix turned to lie on his back, his legs spread like an invitation. “Come on then.”

His heart pounding, Sylvain moved to fit himself between Felix’s legs, fumbling with his own dick like he’d never seen it before. Felix looked wholly unimpressed.

“I can’t imagine this is anything new for you,” Felix said wryly.

Felix had a point — this was something Sylvain had done plenty of times before. Sylvain slicked himself up, placing a hand on Felix’s thigh, holding his cock with the other, moving closer until he could press the tip of his cock against Felix’s waiting hole. He could already feel it pushing in, so he let it, sinking in, inch by inch. His mind hazy with pleasure, he watched Felix carefully, stroking him lightly when Felix grunted, moving slowly until he bottomed out. Sylvain released a breath; even after all that preparation, Felix was still so tight.

“Okay?” Sylvain asked, trying his best not to thrust.

Felix nodded, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. “Move.”

Sylvain pulled and pushed in, groaning as the tight wet heat surrounded him. He looked down at Felix’s cock, hard against his belly, then down where they were joined, brushing his thumb against Felix’s rim, softened from practice, puffed pink and stretched around his cock. His heart clenched; it felt strangely different from the times he had sex before, to be with Felix like this. It was better than anything he’d ever done before, just being inside him. 

“Sylvain,” Felix gritted out, interrupting his thoughts. “I’m starting to think you’ve never fucked anyone before.”

Sylvain huffed a laugh; he didn’t think he’d ever be the type to get so sentimental about sex. “And you know so much about it?” He retorted easily with a smile, leaning over him and starting to set a quicker pace, grinning when Felix began to pant. He tilted his hips, trying different angles until Felix was tightening around him, gasping into the heavy air between them. “There?”

“Yes,” Felix breathed, his hands gripping the blankets. “Ah, yes—ah—”

“Does it feel good, darling?” Sylvain asked, unable to resist teasing Felix, even though he could feel himself losing control too. “You feel amazing.”

Felix couldn’t snap at him, his mouth busy with noisy moans and harsh pants. “Touch me,” he gasped and Sylvain obeyed, wrapping a hand around him. He moved faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, losing himself in Felix’s body. He felt Felix come before he heard him, Felix’s ass clamping down around his cock, his come spilling onto his hand, and it took all of his willpower to hold his own in, to stroke Felix through his orgasm until his moans died down and he began to loosen, until Sylvain could pull out and finish with his hand, squeezing his eyes shut as his mind emptied out along with his cock. It wasn’t until he felt Felix’s hand on his face when he opened his eyes, seeing his come splattered on Felix’s belly and chest, his softening cock twitching valiantly at the sight. Before he could get any more ideas, he found himself pulled down, his mouth finding Felix’s in a messy kiss.

“You could’ve just come inside me,” Felix mumbled, his face hot against his. Sylvain let out an incredulous laugh against his mouth.

“Next time,” Sylvain promised, laying down on top of Felix, who, for once, didn’t complain when he wrapped his arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know: vaseline (petroleum jelly) was invented around this time (late 1800s)


	2. reverie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: somnophilia (sex while one person is sleeping)

Sleeping with someone, even in the most basic sense of the phrase, had its advantages. Sharing a bed with Felix helped fend off the cold morning chill, though it didn’t make it easy to get out of bed. The task of getting out of bed became even more insurmountable when Sylvain found himself spooned against him, his morning wood rubbing pleasantly against Felix’s bare ass.

“Felix,” Sylvain whined, but Felix was fast asleep. Felix used to be a very light sleeper — they both were, out of necessity — but he wasn’t anymore; Sylvain didn’t know if it was the ranch work or the sex that wore him out. Perhaps a combination of both.

Not wanting to get up yet — or wake Felix — Sylvain embraced the rare opportunity to hold Felix, stroking his hip. As far as sleeping partners went, Felix ranked highly; he fell asleep fast, didn’t move around or make noise, and ran warm. Sylvain’s hand wandered, drifting to Felix’s belly, then lower, pleased to find him hard too. Thoughtful, Sylvain pulled his hips back to slide his hand down Felix’s ass, touching his hole with a finger. Felix was still loose from the night before, Sylvain’s finger sliding in easily. The bed creaked as Sylvain leaned up to look at Felix’s face — he was being unbearably cute, snoring lightly and sleeping with his mouth open, drooling a little on the pillow.

Maybe he could just slip the tip in.

Holding his cock, Sylvain pressed against Felix’s hole, biting his lip as he slid inside, the soft warmth too tantalizing to resist. Felix stopped snoring, letting out a little snort, wiggling his hips before sighing; Sylvain buried a silent laugh in his hair. He moved his hips, keeping his thrusts slow and shallow, even though he knew how good it would feel to sink in all the way.

“Sylvain…,” he heard Felix breathe. It wasn’t the way Felix usually said his name, like Sylvain was a hair’s breadth from pissing him off, not even the way he said his name when they had sex, which wasn’t much different. It was softer, maybe even a little fond. Sylvain smiled, wondering if Felix was dreaming about him as he slid his hand to Felix’s cock, wrapping his fingers lightly around the base as he gently rocked their bodies together, sighing softly into Felix’s hair.

As Sylvain moved against him, Felix’s breathing changed, his slow breaths shortening to pants. “Darling, wake up,” Sylvain whispered, nipping his earlobe. Felix let out a soft groan, but still he didn’t wake. Though it was nice to touch Felix like this, Sylvain wanted Felix to feel what he was doing. “Felix,” he tried again, before he finally leaned down to suck a kiss on his neck.

Felix finally stirred, rubbing against his pillow before letting out a yawn. Sylvain felt him clench around his cock, halfway inside him; the blanket rustled as Felix moved, his hand touching Sylvain’s forearm, slowly trailing down to where his hand was wrapped around his cock. He heard Felix hum.

“Morning,” Felix mumbled, his voice sleep-rough.

“Morning,” Sylvain returned, groaning quietly as Felix ground back against him, taking him in deeper. Felix rested his hand back on the bed, seemingly content to let Sylvain continue. Now that Felix was awake, Sylvain leaned up on his arm, giving himself more leverage. Felix let out a sleepy moan and turned toward him, his nose brushing against his cheek.

“You couldn’t wait until I was awake?” Felix asked, his tone teasing as he lifted his hand, resting it against Sylvain’s cheek. His eyes were still closed, a faint flush on his cheeks.

“I heard you dreaming of me,” Sylvain murmured as Felix panted in his ear.

“What makes you think I was dreaming of you?”

“You said all sorts of things,” Sylvain said as Felix lightly rubbed his fingertips against his cheek. “Very improper, dirty things. I couldn’t deny you.”

Felix huffed a laugh. “Liar.”

Pressing a kiss against his lips, Sylvain pulled Felix closer, thrusting deeper into him. Felix moaned, his hands falling back to the bed, fingers curling in the sheets as Sylvain fucked him. As much as Sylvain wanted to go slow, Felix was urging him on soon enough, the both of them sweating underneath the blankets.

Once they were done and Sylvain pulled out, Felix turned away, pulling the blanket up to his chin, his affectionate mood gone with the laziness of the morning. “It’s your turn to feed the chickens,” Felix reminded him in a drowsy mumble.

Slowly coming down from his orgasm, Sylvain sighed and pouted, casting the back of Felix’s head a forlorn look before begrudgingly climbing out of bed, shivering as the sweat on his skin cooled the moment he lifted the blanket. “What are you going to do?’

“I’m going back to sleep.” Felix burrowed his head into his pillow, sighing. “If your timing’s right, maybe I’ll be asleep when you get back.”


	3. whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: drunk sex, blowjobs

Domesticity oddly suited Felix. When Felix wasn’t out working with him or hunting, he usually stayed in the cabin, preparing meals and doing other small tasks on the homestead. He was still as restless as he used to be, but without gunfights or bar fights to pass the time, that meant Felix would often drag Sylvain to the bedroom, uncaring of what state he was in or how tired he was, though Sylvain was always more than happy to indulge him. Sometimes Sylvain wondered if Felix belonged in the wilderness, content to eat, sleep, and fuck for the rest of his life.

Though that sounded pretty good to him too.

Trudging back to the cabin after a day of work, Sylvain wondered what Felix did today without him. Felix found ways to pass time at home — polishing his guns, sorting out his pelts, napping. They spent plenty of time together, enough that Sylvain thought Felix would be tired of him by now, but by some miracle, he wasn’t; Sylvain knew it was ridiculous to want for more, especially from someone like Felix, who enjoyed his time alone.

Moments after walking through the cabin door, Sylvain found himself tackled to the floor, the wind knocked out of him as his back hit the hard floor. Groaning in pain, Sylvain opened his eyes to see Felix, straddling his lap, looking at him with a pout.

“Sylvain, I missed you,” Felix whined mournfully.

Sylvain stared, in shock. Then, the smell of whiskey hit him like a train as Felix drooped over him like a wilting flower, Felix’s loose hair brushing against Sylvain’s cheeks. Sylvain swallowed, trying to focus on Felix’s flushed face and ignore the pressure of Felix’s ass on his crotch. “I missed you too, Felix,” Sylvain uttered, not knowing what else to say.

It generally wasn’t wise to get drunk back when they were bounty hunting; they needed to be alert, aware of their surroundings. In all the years Sylvain knew him, he had never seen Felix get drunk, especially not when he was in a good mood. Under normal circumstances, Felix would never be so affectionate. Even barring that, in response to Sylvain being affectionate, Felix would either blush and say nothing or glare and say nothing, depending on how he was feeling toward Sylvain that day.

Tonight, Felix smiled at him. 

He was _very_ drunk.

Before Sylvain could say anything more, Felix kissed him, his hands tangling in Sylvain’s hair as he sucked on Sylvain’s tongue. Moaning, Sylvain put his hands on Felix’s hips, only to find that he was naked from the waist down. Felix giggled as Sylvain immediately rolled over, holding Felix against him as he got to his feet and quickly went for the bedroom, nearly tripping over the empty whiskey bottle that was half full last time they drank out of it.

Needing a moment to think without Felix trying to undress him, Sylvain tossed Felix onto the bed, Felix bouncing on it before flopping over bonelessly. His neck scarf long gone, one suspender already hanging from his waist and half of his shirt untucked, Sylvain took deep breaths, taking in the sight; Felix was clad only in a shirt — his shirt, Sylvain realized, which was loose on Felix’s smaller frame, the hem barely touching him mid-thigh — his bare, slender legs on open display.

“Are you out of clothes, Felix?” Sylvain asked weakly. 

Felix sat up slowly, his hair falling over his face, obscuring the blush on his cheeks. “Mine got dirty,” he admitted in a mumble before tugging the collar of the shirt to his nose. “And this smells like you.”

His pants became suddenly uncomfortably tight. This was too much. If Sylvain wasn’t already certain he was going to hell, this would have sealed the deal. He knew he needed to let Felix sleep this off, possibly douse him with cold water and then suffer the night alone in the living room, but Felix was already leaning toward him, reaching out to hook his fingers onto his belt and tugging him forward. 

“Sylvain,” Felix said with a slight whine in his voice and that was all it took for Sylvain’s resolve to crumble. He couldn’t deny Felix, couldn’t deny that he wanted him too.

He let Felix unbuckle his belt before he gently pulled his hands away, reaching out to hold Felix’s head. Felix looked up at him, obediently keeping his hands to himself, leaning forward as Sylvain fed him his cock, only letting him suck on the tip. “Good?” He asked hoarsely as Felix licked his lips, shiny with spit and come.

Felix sucked another kiss on the tip. “More,” he begged, his gaze hazy and unfocused.

Sylvain pulled Felix off, sitting down on the edge of the bed before drawing him in again, leading him to his lap; Felix knelt on the bed before he put his mouth on him again, sloppy and enthusiastic. Unable to resist the lush warmth of his soft mouth, Sylvain thrust his hips a little, Felix moaning happily. “You love doing this, don’t you?” He panted, groaning when Felix bobbed his head, trying to answer with his mouth full. “Christ—”

Scrabbling for the oil they kept by their bed, Sylvain coated his fingers before reaching for Felix’s ass, only to find his hole already slick, easily taking two fingers. Swearing, he fucked Felix’s mouth hard as he pumped his fingers deep inside him, Felix moaning noisily around his cock as he pushed back against his fingers. He was so close, ready to come in Felix’s mouth, only for Felix to suddenly pull off; Felix grinned, pushing him down onto his back before climbing on top of him, rubbing his ass against Sylvain’s throbbing cock before eagerly taking him in.

Sylvain gripped Felix’s thighs, his eyes rolling back as Felix sat firmly in his lap, gasping. “Felix —”

Felix was beyond reason, moaning wantonly as he bounced on Sylvain’s lap, sweat dripping down his neck, his cock leaking onto Sylvain’s stomach. Sylvain could only flip Felix on his back, Felix crying out in pleasure as Sylvain tried to get his knees on the bed.

“Mm, you’re so deep,” Felix said dreamily, his heels digging into his back. “Sylvain, just like that, harder please—”

Sylvain was already too far gone; he couldn’t take Felix begging too. All he could do was silence his pleas with a kiss, tangling their hands together as he thrust into him as slow and steady as he could manage. 

“Sylvain,” Felix whined when Sylvain briefly pulled away so he could catch his breath. “You always tease me like this—”

“I’ll give it to you, darling,” Sylvain promised helplessly, trying vainly to clear his head — an impossible feat when he was inside Felix’s fever-hot body, the needy noises coming out of Felix’s mouth enough to make even Sylvain blush. 

“I want you now — it feels so good when you fuck me,” Felix panted. “I love your cock — love yo—”

His heart skipping a beat, Sylvain covered Felix’s mouth with his own, Felix’s words melting to moans. He didn't want to hear that now, not when Felix was like this. “You’re going to drive me crazy,” Sylvain growled before he held Felix’s hips down, pounding into him, swallowing Felix’s hitched whines. He fucked him until Felix came with a cry, until he came too, burying himself deep as he filled Felix up with his come, only pulling out once he couldn’t keep himself inside anymore. Breathing heavily, his own thighs shaking from exertion, Sylvain pressed his forehead against Felix’s damp neck, licking at the sweat gathered on his collarbone, his heart thudding against his ribcage as he watched Felix’s chest rise and fall, looking up once his breathing evened out. Felix’s eyes were closed; he had fallen asleep, snoring, still drunk.

Letting out a weak laugh, Sylvain went to retrieve a wet cloth. He wiped Felix down before he changed him into clean clothes — his own clothes, tucking him into bed before finally scrounging up some food. Felix was still dead asleep by the time he returned to the bedroom, taking up most of the bed. Sighing, Sylvain shed his clothes and gently nudged Felix to the side until he had enough space for himself. It was early for bed, but it was enough to have Felix warm beside him to follow him to sleep.

-

Sylvain awoke to the sound of Felix groaning. He watched as Felix stretched out on the bed, rubbing his back with a wince.

“How do you feel?” Sylvain asked sleepily. Felix glanced at him, running his tongue along his swollen lips. Sylvain wondered if he remembered what happened last night, reaching out to run his hand down Felix’s side, pausing to press his fingers lightly against the bruises he knew were on Felix’s hips, a soft surprised sigh falling from Felix’s lips before Felix looked away.

“Good,” Felix answered in a murmur, his cheeks pink.


	4. romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: none, a little awkward sex, and then just soft tender sex :)

“What are you reading today?”

Sylvain glanced over at Felix, who was perched on an armchair, a book in his lap. Felix looked up, wordlessly holding it up for him to see. Sylvain nearly snorted; the cover bore an illustration of a woman locked in a passionate embrace with a shirtless man. Sylvain had bought it on a whim a while ago at the general store. It came highly recommended by the women in town. After he was done with it, he had put it on the shelf along with the other odd knick-knacks he had picked up in their travels. “I got bored,” Felix said, turning his attention back to the book.

Hanging up his jacket, Sylvain went over to the stove to see what was for dinner, peering into the simmering pot. “How do you like it?”

“The premise is strange.”

Sylvain laughed, thinking of the many sex scenes in the book. “People don’t exactly read it for the premise, Felix.”

There was a brief silence, the sound of the book flapping shut. “Oh.”

Sylvain heard Felix’s footsteps, Felix appearing beside him, adding something to the pot. Sylvain watched him, smiling when Felix glanced at him.

“I like the way they talk about sex,” Sylvain said. “‘Making love’. It’s a romantic phrase, isn’t it?”

Felix didn’t look at him, apparently preoccupied with stirring the stew. “Go set the table,” he ordered, ignoring him. Sylvain took their plates from the cabinet, pouting a little, wondering if he imagined the blush on Felix’s cheeks.

-

They both grew up learning to keep their emotions hidden. While Sylvain chose to put up a false front, Felix closed himself off entirely, careful not to reveal what he truly felt once he became conscious of how he would behave. But that didn’t mean Felix was emotionless; he was more honest when he felt something new, when his emotions — or alcohol — got the better of him, but even though he had opened up since they started living together, it was still rare for him to be candid about how he felt.

It wasn’t as though Sylvain expected Felix to change after they settled down. He knew how aloof Felix could be, knew his temperament. It should have been enough that they had made their feelings clear to each other that night; they had a home, a new life together to show for it. But something did change — or rather, Sylvain did. It wasn’t that he had come to love Felix less — on the contrary, he loved him more every day, wanted more, wanted without knowing what it was he wanted. He found himself with a strange restlessness, even when he had Felix in his hands. 

He thought about this, after dinner, when he retired to the bedroom, tired after a long day of work. Felix followed, the book in hand again, apparently engrossed in the story; as they both got ready for bed, Sylvain set the oil lamp by Felix’s side of the bed so he could keep reading. Climbing under the blankets, Sylvain settled into bed while Felix sat up against the headboard. Felix glanced at him, leaning forward to block out the light shining on his face. Sylvain smiled to himself, resting his hand on Felix’s knee as Felix continued to read. He supposed it was never really a question of whether or not Felix loved him. He supposed, as he was lulled to sleep by Felix’s fingers running through his hair, he only wished Felix didn’t feel like he had to pretend he didn’t.

-

“Sylvain, _hurry_.”

“Patience, Felix,” Sylvain breathed. “Let me see you.”

Felix peeked out from behind his arm, only to glare at him. Sylvain smiled, leaning forward to kiss the back of Felix’s hand, down his arm, feeling Felix tighten with every soft kiss.

“You look really good like this,” he whispered, stroking Felix’s hips. “Do you know that?”

Felix groaned, letting Sylvain pull his arm down, only to hide his face in the pillow. “Shut _up_.”

Felix’s flush went to the tips of his ears, all the way down to his chest. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” Sylvain said fondly. “It makes me want to tease you.”

Felix clenched his teeth. “I’m going to kill you.”

“Even cuter when you’re angry,” Sylvain said lightly, used to his idle threats, leaning down to kiss his neck.

Felix shot him another glare as he bit his lip, muffling his groans. Sylvain slowed his thrusts, trying to coax out his voice. Felix didn’t give in, only letting Sylvain hear a low moan in the back of his throat.

Sighing, Sylvain relented, settling for Felix’s soft gasps. After they were done, Sylvain wiped the both of them down as he usually did, rolling back to his side of the bed as Felix panted beside him.

Back then, sex was never an intimate affair; Felix was more preoccupied with getting off than anything else. His attitude toward it hadn’t changed much, but Sylvain didn’t take it personally. Sylvain understood why Felix acted a little self-conscious now that they knew their feelings for each other, though he didn’t know what else it would take for Felix to realize he had literally nothing to hide.

To his surprise, instead of turning away and going to sleep, Felix curled up against his side. Sylvain blinked, looking at Felix, who glared up at him, as if he were daring him to say something. Not about to pass up the opportunity, Sylvain snaked an arm around Felix’s waist, pulling him closer, his heart welling with fondness when Felix tucked his head under his chin. In some ways, Felix was like a cat, solitary, only affectionate when it suited his mood. He buried his nose in Felix’s hair, sighing contentedly, enjoying Felix’s warmth until he felt Felix shift, pulling back to see that Felix’s mood had inexplicably taken a turn for the worse as he was pouting, dangerously close to sulking. “What’s wrong?”

“Is this the kind of thing you used to do with women?” Felix muttered, not looking at him.

Sylvain resisted the urge to tease Felix about his clear jealousy. For a moment, he considered lying, but he knew better than to try and lie to Felix. “If it makes you feel any better, I like it much better with you.”

Moments passed. Clearly still displeased, Felix tugged on a loose thread on the edge of the blanket. Sylvain waited, absently stroking his back, hoping it might save him from whatever was coming. “I don’t know how this is supposed to go,” Felix finally blurted.

Sylvain blinked. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know how to be,” Felix grimaced, “romantic.”

Sylvain tried not to laugh. It made sense that Felix wouldn’t have a good idea of what romance was supposed to be like, seeing as how Sylvain had to get shot before Felix was willing to admit any fondness for him. Perhaps that romance novel got some ideas in his head. “You don’t need to be like a character in a romance novel with me, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Felix looked slightly relieved but still he huffed. “I don’t want you to think I just want to have sex with you. I — ” he stopped, chewing on his lip as he struggled to find the words before saying, quieter, “You mean more to me than that.”

Sylvain felt his heartbeat quicken, surprised, touched by the admission. “I know, Felix,” he said softly, pressing his forehead against Felix’s. “You mean more to me than that too.”

Felix looked at him, nodding once, and didn’t say anything more, letting Sylvain keep his arms around him.

All his life, Sylvain had counted on banal platitudes and easy compliments to charm, neither of which ever worked on Felix. He knew what to do when the goal was merely sex, but he didn’t know how to pursue someone sincerely. The truth was he didn’t have a clue how he managed to find his way into Felix’s arms, much less his heart. This was new to Felix, but it was new to him too. Falling asleep with Felix in his arms, Sylvain wondered if he had been going about this the wrong way.

-

It felt almost like a courtship. Over the weeks, Sylvain tried to touch Felix more often — nothing too forward, but just a touch on his hand, a brush against his cheek, his fingers running through the ends of his hair, trying to get him acclimated to it. In turn, Felix made an effort too, kissing him when they woke up in the morning, throughout the day. Every now and then, it would escalate — on one notable occasion, the two of them ended up in a pile of hay in the barn — but it was often just a soft peck, Felix looking up at him afterward, before he ran away, embarrassed. 

Sex used to be the only way Sylvain knew how to tell Felix he loved him, but slowly, they found new ways in their daily lives — Sylvain washing Felix’s hair as they shared baths, Felix rubbing away his shoulder aches after long days. They found comfort in simply being close, in helping each other, in moving toward each other; the restlessness Sylvain once felt slowly faded each time he reached out to touch Felix, each time Felix leaned in to meet him. 

-

Sylvain used to pass time sketching back when they were bounty hunting — animals, plants, strange sights they came across — but Felix was his favorite subject to draw. Felix was beautiful in moving, but there was beauty in his stillness too, the way his hair rested over his eyes, the way his expression, usually fashioned in a scowl, relaxed and took on a rare calmness. He reminded Sylvain of the fine paintings he saw when he was younger, reminded him of how badly he wished to have them.

Sylvain thought of this, lying beside him in bed. Turned toward him, Felix blinked slowly, his eyelashes casting a long shadow on his cheekbone in the low light of the oil lamp. These days, he wore Sylvain’s clothes more often than his own, wearing them rolled-up out to work, wearing a shirt to sleep, having plainly admitted that he liked them better and left it at that. Sylvain had offered no protests.

“You really are beautiful,” Sylvain found himself saying, smiling apologetically when that scowl returned to Felix's face. “I know you don’t like it when I compliment you.”

“It’s not—” Felix glanced away, his scowl fading quickly, replaced with a flush on his cheeks. “I don’t not like it.” Another moment passed; he glanced at him again. “Are you just going to keep looking?”

Felix was better than any work of art, Sylvain thought as he traced the line of Felix’s jaw with his fingers, the warmth of his face tingling against his fingertips, watching Felix watch him. There was a time when he dreamed of having Felix like this, the two of them no longer running. There was a time when his desire was endless and aimless, but he had Felix now, the weight of it no longer his burden to bear.

Felix’s nose bumped against his as Felix leaned in to kiss him, lingering. Sylvain felt Felix’s lips move against his, heard his name, and it moved through him like a brushfire; he deepened the kiss, tongue slipping into Felix’s mouth, sucking and nipping his lip, his tongue. The sound of their kisses were loud in the sharp quiet of their room; they never used to kiss like this, kissing for the sake of it. Felix broke the kiss, gasping for breath.

“Was that okay?” Sylvain whispered hoarsely, worried he had done something wrong, only to have Felix kiss him again with renewed vigor. He groaned, reaching back to tangle his fingers in Felix’s hair, sighing as Felix kissed down his neck.

Felix’s hands wandered underneath his shirt; usually impatient to undress him, his hands moved slowly, running up along his side, his fingers splayed along his ribs, touching his chest. His hand went to rest over his heart; Sylvain’s heart beat rapidly against his palm.

“It felt like this too,” Felix murmured. “That night.”

Not trusting himself to speak yet, Sylvain drew him up to kiss him again, rolling him onto his back. Unbuttoning Felix’s shirt — his shirt — Sylvain began to suck marks into his skin, down his neck, his chest. Felix moaned softly, no longer shy about letting Sylvain hear him. He didn’t urge him on, only sighed, letting him take his time, arching against Sylvain’s mouth as Sylvain lightly tugged his nipple with his teeth.

When Sylvain pulled back to admire the line of red marks marring Felix’s pale skin, Felix looked up at him, flushed, his gaze hazy as his chest rose and fell with every breath. Sylvain knew Felix’s body with his hands, but never got to look at him like this, spread out on the bed like this, waiting and wanting. 

“You look good like this,” Felix breathed, a smile playing on his lips as he lifted his hand to touch his cheek. “When you want so badly you can’t help yourself.”

Sylvain used to think this was about having something beautiful. It felt good to see the flush on Felix’s cheeks, his eyelashes fluttering every time he touched him, to feel Felix shiver with pleasure as Sylvain pressed his fingers against the marks he had always wanted to put on him. He turned his head, kissing the palm of Felix’s hand. “You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted like this,” he admitted in a whisper before he fell into him again, kissing down Felix’s body, tasting the parts of him he never had before — his belly, the dip of his belly button, the sharp points of his hips. Felix gasped above him as Sylvain sucked bruises on his inner thighs, his teeth leaving indents on the tender flesh. Turning him over, he kissed up along his spine, running a finger along the bow of Felix’s arched back. It was beautiful, the way his body moved, because it moved for him.

They took their time touching each other, Sylvain coaxing out Felix’s soft whines, Felix greedy for his kisses. Felix didn’t look away as Sylvain entered him, his arms looped around Sylvain’s neck, a hand fisted in his hair.

“Are you close?” Sylvain panted as Felix moaned against his cheek, his whimpers heightening. Felix nodded, strands of hair plastered against the sides of his face, skin flushed and sheened with sweat. “Can you wait, darling?” Felix nodded again, wrapping his legs around Sylvain’s waist as Sylvain held their bodies together. Sylvain rolled his hips gently, indulging in the feeling of being inside him, in making him feel good. “Perfect,” he whispered, rewarding Felix’s every moan with a kiss. 

They lost track of time, moving together until they found themselves hurtling over the edge, breathing raggedly against each other under sweat-soaked blankets. Sylvain kissed him until his mouth felt numb, untangling himself from him, but Felix held fast, keeping him close despite the heaviness of the air between them, the mess between their bodies. 

“Is that what it’s supposed to be like?” Felix asked quietly as Sylvain pushed his sweat-damp hair out of his eyes. “Making love.” 

Sylvain smiled, taking Felix’s hand, brushing his lips against his knuckles. “We’ve been doing that for a long time.” Maybe they didn’t say or do the sorts of things people did when they were in love, but it didn’t mean they didn’t love each other before.

Felix’s gaze softened as he leaned in, resting his forehead against his. “I thought so too,” he murmured.


	5. revision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: none, dress up, intercrural

The gold buttons on the vest had been an indulgence. Felix had wanted silver but Sylvain insisted the gold better suited the fabric he had picked out for him, passing the tailor the money before Felix could say anything about it. Felix didn’t wear this vest often, preferring to wear his cotton pin-striped vest when they were tracking down bounties, but looking back now, Sylvain was grateful it only saw occasional wear, saving it from being ruined by dirt or blood or a stray bullet.

Standing in front of the wardrobe, Felix tugged the sleeve of his crisp white shirt and ran his hand down the front of the black satin vest, the gold buttons flickering in the light. Sylvain sat on the edge of their bed, watching him dress. Sometimes, Sylvain thought fondly of the old days. He didn’t miss sleeping on his bedroll or getting punched by unruly bounties, but sometimes he missed the small pleasures, like seeing new places and napping in the sun, like seeing Felix in these fine clothes, looking as sharp as his knives, the way he looked with a gun on his hip. He missed the feeling of getting his hands underneath those clothes, desperate for a brief brush against his bare skin, the thrill of knowing Felix only with his hands back when that was all Felix allowed him.

Everything properly worn, Felix finally looked up. A few locks of hair fell over his eyes, the rest of it tied up in a messy bun. “How do I look?”

“Very handsome,” Sylvain said, beckoning him closer. Maybe he didn’t miss the old days that much, Sylvain thought as Felix stepped toward him without hesitation, letting Sylvain slide his hands around his waist. Felix looked down at him, curious, and Sylvain smiled up at him.

“I don’t understand the point of asking me to put on these clothes only for you to take them off,” Felix remarked, a little amused as Sylvain’s fingers moved to unbuckle his belt.

The belt fell to the floor with a clatter. “Think of it like rewriting the past,” Sylvain said. “Say something mean to me.”

Felix snorted as Sylvain unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, his hands running along the curve of Felix’s ass, down his thighs, reaching between his legs to cup his balls, his half-hard cock. Struck with inspiration, Sylvain pulled Felix onto the bed, arranging him on his hands and knees, before shoving down his own pants. 

"It’s been a while," Felix remarked with a sigh as Sylvain pushed his cock between his thighs. Sylvain groaned as Felix pressed his thighs together, giving him a tight gap; he remembered the first time they had done this — in some small town inn on a rickety bed a month after the first time Sylvain had Felix, whispering for Felix to be quiet as he panted against his neck, the feeling of Felix's firm thighs and soft balls rolling against his cock a new and thrilling sensation. Sylvain ran a hand down Felix’s back, parting his cheeks to look at his hole, pink and wet. He pressed his thumb against the puckered hole, Felix moaning softly with every slow thrust. "Don't get ahead of yourself now," Felix warned, the corner of a sly grin peeking out from behind his shoulder as he wiggled his ass, clearly having prepared for him earlier.

Sylvain pulled away, rolling Felix onto his back, looking at Felix's thighs and balls wet with his come, his cock hard against his thigh. Felix sat up before Sylvain could touch him, pushing him back against the headboard with a heavy thud. Felix could manhandle him easily but he rarely did, content with letting Sylvain arrange him how he liked.

“Have you ever thought about tying me up like a bounty?” Sylvain asked as Felix kicked off his pants along with his boots.

Felix straddled him, placing a hand on his shoulder and lifting the other to his chin. “Mm,” he said ambiguously, gazing down at him with half-lidded eyes. “You always did like to misbehave.” 

Sylvain's own cock stirred with interest, but he decided it would be worth exploring another time, pulling Felix closer so he could rub up against him, Felix reaching down to hold them together as they moved. Even the position brought back memories. “Well, you were a selfish lover then.”

Felix exhaled softly. “You liked it.”

Sylvain grinned, having nothing to say to that, his breath hitching as Felix rubbed the head of his cock. Pulling away, Felix lifted up on his knees and shifted forward, holding Sylvain’s cock before lowering himself, slowly sinking in his lap. “Mm, Felix—”

Felix tugged his hair loose, letting Sylvain run his fingers through it. “I’ll make it up to you now,” he promised, leaning down to kiss him as he rode him lazily. Sylvain moaned into his mouth, thrusting up into him, his hands roaming, touching the soft satin of his vest, rubbing his thumbs against Felix's nipples through his clothes. Felix panted, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Sylvain, how long have you wanted to fuck me like this?”

Sylvain chuckled against his mouth, brushing his fingers against the gold buttons he chose. “Since the day I bought these clothes for you.”

Felix pulled away to meet his gaze, smirking. “Pervert,” he muttered fondly before he kissed him harder.

The only thing better than seeing Felix in these clothes again was finally doing what Sylvain had always dreamed of doing: flicking open the smooth gold buttons, sliding the clothes off Felix’s shoulders and letting them fall to the floor.


	6. hard at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: none, sylvain shows off his Big body and flirts

It was Felix's name on the deed of the property. It wouldn't do well for their carefully circulated rumors if Felix was seen doing all of the ranch work, but Felix made steady money for them hunting so Sylvain was more than happy to bear the brunt of the day-to-day physical labor. 

Sweat rolling down his bare back, Sylvain wiped at the sweat on his face with his loose neck scarf, tossing the chopped wood aside before grabbing another log. The back of his neck tingling, he looked toward the cabin; on the porch, Felix played his part as an idle landowner, sitting on a chair, smoking a cigarette, his legs kicked up on the wood railing as he watched him.

If there was one thing Sylvain was confident about, it was his looks. Back when he was an aristocrat, he knew what people used to say, knew what women liked about him. Even if they didn’t like his personality, he was tall and broad and rich and that was usually enough. He was used to those lingering gazes, used to returning them with an easy smile. Flattery was flattery; it felt nice to be desired, even if it was in the most shallow sense.

It was certainly nice to see Felix’s gaze linger the same way.

He used to think he was fairly good at reading Felix’s looks, able to distinguish between shades of annoyance or disdain; he used to think Felix was mad at him from the intensity of his narrowed gaze, but it turned out he was wrong. Sylvain smiled to himself as he turned back around, placing the log on the stump before picking up the axe. Turned out Felix was looking at him with the same kind of intentions Sylvain had.

Under Felix’s gaze, Sylvain finished chopping the rest of the logs, bending over to hoist the bundle onto his shoulder, to the back of the cabin where they kept their firewood. With that done, he went into the cabin for a break, Felix already inside, waiting against the counter.

“I noticed you didn’t offer to help,” Sylvain joked when Felix handed him a cup of water, Sylvain not missing Felix’s eyes glancing down at his bare torso.

“You seemed to be handling it quite well on your own,” Felix answered as Sylvain drank. His fingers hooked on to one of the suspenders hanging from Sylvain’s waist; Sylvain set the cup down as Felix pulled him closer, fitting him between his legs. "Though I don't know what the utility is of chopping wood shirtless."

"Full range of motion," Sylvain explained without missing a beat, leaning his hands on the counter on either side of Felix. "I'm an efficient ranch hand."

"Ah, then I'm lucky to have you," Felix said. "Such a hard worker."

Sylvain grinned at the praise. "Do I get a reward?"

Felix seemed to consider it, his lips quirking up in a small smile when Sylvain looked at him hopefully, leaning up to kiss him. When they broke apart, Felix’s gaze was heated. “What would you like?” Felix asked as he touched Sylvain’s waist, running his hands up his sweaty chest.

Sylvain hummed, pleased with the attention. "Put me to work,” he requested, smiling as Felix's hands slid up his neck, his fingers burying in his hair as Sylvain sank to his knees.


	7. strategic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: none, strip poker (did it exist yet? who cares) and a little footsie

“Raise.”

Felix glanced at him, his face betraying nothing. “Check.”

Sylvain grinned triumphantly, slapping his cards down on the dinner table. “Flush.”

Hardly batting an eye, Felix tossed his cards to the discard pile. “You won.”

Something unusual was going on. Sylvain considered himself a fairly good gambler — rather, a good hustler — often doubling their bounties at the poker tables, but when it came to strip poker, he was usually hopeless; Felix’s natural luck made it nearly impossible for Sylvain to win, though Sylvain did enjoy engaging in a little foreplay as a consolation. Tonight, however, Sylvain had only lost his boots and one sock. “Your luck’s not panning out today,” Sylvain noted, watching Felix strip off his shirt and pants. 

Kicking his clothes into a pile on the floor, Felix sat back down, only left with his underwear. “I suppose it’s not,” he agreed, sipping his whiskey, glancing at Sylvain over his glass. “A shame.”

It felt a little odd, not taking off his clothes for once, not teasing Felix about his lewd gaze. Their eyes met before Sylvain looked down, shuffling the cards. It was probably just an odd losing streak, Sylvain told himself as he dealt the cards. Setting down the deck and looking at his cards, he felt something touch his foot. He looked at Felix, whose face once again betrayed nothing as he looked at his own cards while, underneath the table, Felix rubbed his foot against Sylvain’s bare ankle. 

Sylvain swallowed, clearing his throat. “In?”

“In.”

Sylvain placed three cards between them and turned them face up. He had a pair. “Check.”

“Not going to raise?”

Sylvain looked up again. Felix was resting his cheek on his hand, leaning forward against the table. Sylvain found his gaze drifting to Felix’s bare chest, his nipples hard in the cold room, his hair cascading down his shoulders, quickly dragging his gaze back up to see Felix looking back at him, unfazed by his obvious staring. Did Felix know what he had? 

“Check,” Felix said before Sylvain could say anything, glancing at Sylvain again when he didn’t move. 

Sylvain quickly took a card, setting it down next to the others face-up. He had three of a kind now. He looked at Felix, though he knew it was pointless; Felix never reacted no matter how good his hand was. He was a fairly conservative gambler, rarely raising, so Sylvain couldn’t read him there either.

“Raise.”

Sylvain blinked. “You can’t raise. You don’t have anything else to bet.”

Sylvain felt Felix’s foot withdraw from his ankle, only to feel a light brush between his legs. Above the table, Felix hummed, rubbing his two cards together. “I wasn’t aware there were such strict rules for this game of yours.” Then he said, his eyes flicking to his, “Maybe we could adjust the wager.”

Sylvain shifted in his chair, trying not to rub against Felix’s foot. “What do you propose?” 

Felix tapped his cheek. “If you win, you can fuck me on this table.”

His head suddenly addled with lust, Sylvain could only breathe, “Check.”

He was almost certain he would win, he thought giddily as he dealt the last card, breath hitching when Felix curled his toes against him. On the other hand, he could fold, draw this out a little longer, like he did when he was losing, folding before he could lose another piece of clothing, watching Felix's gaze turn just a little hotter, a little more desperate.

But with the way Felix was teasing him, Sylvain didn’t think he would be able to last another hand.

“Maybe I should raise again,” Felix said thoughtfully. “Increase the wager again.”

Sylvain gripped the edge of the table as Felix shamelessly rubbed his foot against him, his cock straining against his pants. “What do I get if I win then?”

Felix hummed. “If you win, you can fuck me right here and I’ll blow you tomorrow morning.” Sylvain exhaled as Felix pulled back a little, the point of his toe trailing lightly down his clothed cock. “But if I win, I put on all of my clothes and you sleep in the living room.” Felix glanced at him. “I have to warn you,” Felix tucked his foot lower, rubbing against his balls. “I feel good about my odds.”

Sylvain groaned in dismay. Felix was toying with him. He had to be. He must have something ridiculous like a straight flush. “I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“Not feeling so confident anymore?” Felix asked. “What good is a reward without some risk?” He canted his head, raising his eyebrows. “How badly do you want that reward?”

It didn't matter if Felix was playing him. If this was a real game and Felix asked for everything he had, he’d give it. Biting back a groan, Sylvain said, “Raise.”

Felix smirked, drawing back his foot. “Check,” he said, letting his cards fall to the table as he stood. Sylvain panted as he leaned forward to look, seeing — nothing. Felix had absolutely nothing. “What do you have?”

“Three of a kind,” Sylvain breathed, relieved, nearly knocking over his chair as he strode over to Felix, who was already sitting back against the table, waiting. “You lost.”

Felix lied back on the table, a satisfied grin on his face as Sylvain leaned over him to kiss him, his hands scrabbling to pull down his last piece of clothing. “Did I?”

-

Later, bending Felix over the table to fuck him again, Sylvain would see the cards stuck to Felix’s back, the hands Felix had discarded before, and laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did felix intentionally lose or not? ah...we'll never know


	8. hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: jealousy (but it's irrational), painplay, rough sex, marathon sex

“You’re the one who’s always telling me I should get out and talk to people,” Felix pointed out as they walked into the cabin. “I suppose you forgot that meant people would be talking to me.”

Sylvain huffed as they hung up their coats. They had gone to town — together for once — to spend some time at the saloon. The nearby town didn’t see many visitors and Sylvain thought they’d be able to enjoy the change in scenery in peace, but the saloon was busier than he thought. He saw a few familiar faces, people he often saw on his supply runs. They were eager to strike up a conversation with Felix, the elusive homesteader they hardly ever saw; Sylvain watched Felix reply to their probing questions tersely, amused.

“It’s not that,” Sylvain muttered defensively.

Felix pulled his hair tie, shaking his hair out as he rolled his eyes. “No one was _staring_ at me.”

Sylvain had noticed a few unfamiliar faces too, watching them. He didn’t like the way they looked at Felix; then again, he never liked the way anyone looked at Felix. He considered the possibility of them eavesdropping on their conversations, picking up some town gossip, that maybe they thought their homestead would be an easy target. Thinking it was better to be cautious, Sylvain asked a reliable deputy to keep an eye on the newcomers before they left. “For someone with such sharp eyes, you miss a lot of things.”

Felix ignored him and walked over to the bedroom, opening the wardrobe to put away his clothes. Sylvain followed, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist, sulking. Felix let out a sigh. “You know, you’re the last person who’s entitled to feel jealous,” he said wryly as he tried to tug his shirt out from under Sylvain’s arms. “I had to deal with you and your womanizing ways for years yet you can’t exercise a shred of self-control.”

“I don’t care if that makes me a hypocrite,” Sylvain said sullenly. He caught Felix’s hand, holding it. “Just the thought of someone else having you is enough to drive me insane.”

Felix sighed again, closing his hand around his. “It’s a stupid thought to have,” he said, gentle. “It won’t happen.”

Sylvain hooked his chin on Felix’s shoulder. “I lost you once before, didn’t I?”

“It won’t happen _again_ ,” Felix amended.

Seclusion, somehow, had not diminished Sylvain’s possessive tendencies. He knew he was being overbearing, overprotective, but it didn’t help that Felix seemed to find amusement in Sylvain behaving like there was someone waiting to snatch him away. Sylvain knew very well that Felix liked it when Sylvain marked him, when he pulled him into bed despite his weak protests.

Sylvain hummed discontentedly against Felix’s neck. “Sometimes I wish I could keep you here,” he murmured. “You’d be safe. All mine.”

Felix chuckled. “What would you do, tie me up here?”

Lifting his hand, Sylvain swept Felix’s hair back, exposing his neck so he could press his lips against it. His skin was so soft, so warm. “Would that be so bad?” He asked. Felix’s pulse thundered against his tongue. “I’d give you everything you need, anything you want.”

Felix tilted his head to the side, sighing as Sylvain worked at a hickey on his neck. “You already do.”

Sylvain drew his tongue back, biting down, Felix’s breath hitching. He shifted his hips forward, so Felix could feel him hard against his ass. “And I’d take whatever I want from you.”

Felix leaned his head back against his. “You already can.”

With that permission, Sylvain undressed him, letting his clothes fall to the floor. He turned Felix around, pushing him back against the wardrobe, relishing the soft breathy cry falling from Felix’s lips as Sylvain shoved his thigh between his legs, the rough denim rubbing against his cock, the sensitive skin of his balls. He kept him like that for a few moments, letting Felix ride his thigh as he looked down at his body. Clusters of hickeys, varying shades of purple and pink, dotted his body, made from nights before. Sylvain ran his hand down Felix’s thigh, his thumb pressing against the line of hickies he had left on his inner thigh, watching Felix grow harder as he did. 

“It’s a shame I don’t like seeing you tied up. You’d like it, wouldn’t you?” Sylvain asked huskily. “You’d let me have my way with you.”

Felix bit his lip, looking up at him through his eyelashes, a pretty blush blooming on his cheeks. The wardrobe rattled as he ground down on Sylvain’s thigh, desperate for friction. “Sylvain,” he breathed, whimpering when Sylvain pushed harder. Felix had a way of drawing out his cruel streak; the more he gave in, the more Sylvain wanted to take from him.

Drawing away, he pulled Felix toward the bed, pushing him down. Lying on his back, Felix looked up at him, his eyes dark as he watched him undress. Sylvain took the oil, warming it up on his fingers before climbing onto the bed and reaching between Felix’s legs, pushing a finger into Felix’s hole. He watched the way Felix’s eyelashes fluttered, his teeth-bitten lips falling open with every soft exhale. He wanted to kiss him, but he liked to see Felix like this, wanting. With his free hand, he brushed the hair out of Felix’s eyes, gently stroking his cheek.

“Sylvain,” Felix breathed once Sylvain had three fingers moving easily inside him. Sylvain hummed. “I’m ready.”

Turning over onto his hands and knees, Felix watched him over his shoulder, pulling his knees up as Sylvain stroked himself, positioning himself behind him. Sylvain rubbed the head between Felix’s cheeks, catching on his loose hole as he teased him.

“Sylvain,” Felix ground out, pushing his ass back against him. Sylvain hummed again, waiting. Felix glared at him, but it lacked heat when he looked as desperate as he did. Finally, Felix relented with a groan. “Please.”

Usually Sylvain liked to start slow, liked to work a steady pace until Felix started begging, but once he was inside him, he went hard, his fingers digging into Felix’s hips as he drove himself into his body, smiling at the sound of Felix’s startled gasp, his sharp pants as Sylvain fucked him.

“Ah—it’s too—hard—” Felix gasped, even as he spread his legs wider, his cock spurting precome onto the bed. Sylvain tilted Felix’s hips, burying deeper into him, Felix’s cries filling the room. “Mm—Sylvain —”

Looking at Felix like this, puddled on the bed as he let Sylvain use him, was enough for Sylvain to come, releasing into Felix with a harsh groan, Felix clenching around him as he followed. He pulled out, Felix falling onto his side, his thighs shaking. Sylvain rolled him onto his back, dragging his hand down his belly, over his soft cock, reaching down to touch Felix’s hole, leaking with his come. “Was that good? Hard, the way you like it?”

Felix nodded shakily, gulping in breaths of air as Sylvain leaned down to press kisses along the inside of his thighs, taking care to bite the bruises. Then he twitched, gasped, twisting his fingers in the sheets as Sylvain took his soft cock into his mouth. “Wait — I’m still —”

“You're always so sweet for me, darling. Let me return the favor,” Sylvain cooed. Pinning Felix’s hips to the bed, he laved his tongue all over his cock, his balls, relishing the taste of him, teasing him until he was hard again. Felix’s fingers tangled in his hair as Sylvain sucked him, Felix shouting as he came again, his body drawn like a taut string.

Licking him clean, Sylvain drew up to look at Felix’s face. He was breathing heavily, his eyes damp with tears.

“Did I hurt you?” Sylvain asked softly, wiping at the tear streaks running down Felix’s temples.

“No,” Felix answered even as he sniffed, his voice thick. He shivered when Sylvain ran his hand down his chest, but still leaned into his touch, sighing like it was a relief to be touched.

“You have to tell me to stop,” Sylvain said, kissing his cheek. “If you don’t, I’ll keep going until I’m satisfied.”

“Do you still want me?”

Felix met his gaze, holding Sylvain’s hand against his pounding heart. He knew what he was doing. Sylvain leaned in to kiss him, soft and sweet, sighing when Felix opened for him, tongue sliding against his. It felt good to have his trust.

He curled his fingers in Felix’s hair. “I always want you,” he answered, tugging Felix’s head back, baring his neck to kiss down the column of his throat.

-

They went in and out of sleep for the rest of the night, Sylvain letting Felix doze before rousing him for another round, Sylvain falling asleep and waking to Felix touching him. By morning, they were a mess, a tangle of limbs covered in sweat and come. Sylvain knew Felix was exhausted, but he was never one to back down from a challenge, clinging to consciousness, moving whenever Sylvain touched him.

Leaning back with Felix kneeling between his spread legs, Sylvain touched Felix’s swollen hole, loose from being fingered and fucked all night. Felix let out a pained whine as his fingers slipped in, but still tilted his hips back, still leaned in for a kiss. Sylvain gave it easily, running his other hand down Felix’s back.

“Wish I could do this all the time,” Sylvain murmured. Felix hummed, nuzzling his cheek, whimpering as Sylvain pushed another finger inside him.

“What’s stopping you?” Felix breathed, his voice weak from crying out all night.

Huffing a soft laugh, Sylvain kissed his cheek. “Don’t tempt me.” He sat up, pulling Felix over his lap. “One more time, darling,” he decided, continuing to kiss him as Felix took him in his hand. Tears dripped from the corners of Felix’s eyes and down his cheeks as he sunk down on his cock, keening from the pain and pleasure as he fucked himself with Sylvain’s cock. Sylvain kept kissing him, running his hands soothingly down his sides, his back; he couldn’t deny he felt a twisted pleasure seeing Felix like this, knowing he was the reason for the mess he had become, that Felix was indulging him, that he wanted to be wanted like this.

Cupping his feverish cheek in his palm, Sylvain caught Felix’s tear-filled gaze. “I love you,” he whispered, wiping away the tear track with his thumb.

Felix swayed toward him, lifting his hand to rest over Sylvain’s, smiling tiredly. “I love you too.”

Sylvain let Felix move at his pace, waiting for him to come with a sob before finishing one more time inside him, Felix falling against him. For a moment, Sylvain worried that Felix had finally passed out, but after a moment, Felix stirred, groaning softly, rubbing his damp forehead against his neck. He took a few minutes to catch his breath, Felix dozing off against him, before he grabbed one of the cleaner blankets and wrapped it around Felix. His legs wobbling a few times before he managed to get his bearings, Sylvain slowly got to his feet, carrying Felix in his arms as he made his way to the stove to heat up some water.

Having spent hours in their bedroom, humid and heavy with the smell of sex, it was much colder in the living room, the air crisper. Pulling the chair closer to the stove before sitting, he adjusted Felix in his lap, careful to keep the blanket wrapped around him. The cabin was dim, only the fire from the stove and the early morning light glowing faintly through the heavy curtains lighting the room. Shivering himself awake, Felix curled up on his lap, pulling his feet up under the blanket.

“Do you need anything?” Sylvain asked, holding him closer to keep him warm.

Felix cast him a sidelong glance. “Sleep,” he replied crankily and Sylvain smiled, letting Felix settle his head in the crook of his neck.

By the time the water was hot, Felix was already half-asleep; Sylvain dipped a cloth in, cooling it a little before he wiped Felix’s face clean first, wiping off the worst of the mess next. Giving Felix a few sips of water, Sylvain shuffled them back to the bedroom; he would wait for Felix to sleep a few hours before filling a bath for them. Sylvain stripped off the ruined blanket before laying Felix down, retrieving another blanket before he was pulled back into bed by a bleary-eyed Felix. Felix tugged at him until he was positioned to his liking, tucking up against him and pulling his arms around his shoulders. Sylvain felt his heart ache as he held him, pulling the blanket over them.

“Do you feel better?” Felix mumbled sleepily.

Sylvain kissed the top of his head. “Mmhm.”

Felix hummed, pleased. “Guess you’re not going to make me go to town anytime soon.”

“No,” Sylvain said, holding Felix tighter. “Definitely not.”


	9. trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: none, mention of beard sex, shaving, makeouts

When Felix approached him with a razor in hand, Sylvain wondered what he could have possibly done to incur Felix’s wrath this time.

“Are you mad about last night?” Sylvain asked, amused as his hand drifted to Felix’s ass. They had just returned from a week-long cattle drive and Sylvain had wasted no time the moment they got home. He thought fondly of Felix’s adorable cries and tear-stained face as Sylvain got him off with his tongue in his ass, his week-old beard leaving the skin of Felix’s ass bright pink and tender, before his pleasant daydream was interrupted by Felix smacking his hand away, followed by a scathing glare.

“I can barely sit because of you,” Felix griped, pulling him to the bathroom. He had everything prepared, a stool for him to sit on, a basin of water and towel already waiting for him.

“Mm,” Sylvain said sympathetically. He could shave on his own just fine but he would never say no to having Felix’s hands on him. Felix was waiting for him to sit on the stool but instead Sylvain took the basin and put it on the stool before he hoisted Felix up — Felix let out an indignant yelp — and gently set him on the table in front of the mirror, smiling at the soft whine Felix emitted. “I can stand.”

Felix glared again, but gave in as Sylvain pulled the basin closer to him. Pulling off Sylvain’s neck scarf, Felix lathered the shaving cream all over Sylvain’s jaw, rinsing and drying his hands. “Stop moving,” Felix ordered as he picked up the razor, shooting Sylvain’s wandering hands a pointed look. “Unless you want me to end up cutting you.”

“I trust your skill with a blade,” Sylvain said lightly, obediently settling his hands on top of Felix’s thighs. 

Felix set the razor against Sylvain’s cheekbone and began to work. Sylvain rarely let it grow to this point; out of habit, he took care to shave once there was any noticeable growth, but he had noticed that Felix touched his face more often when he had a little stubble, deciding not to bring his shaving kit before they left. He watched Felix as he worked, his amber eyes focused intently on the blade, his hand holding his jaw firmly. 

“Stop staring at me,” Felix said without taking his eyes off the razor.

“There’s nothing else for me to look at,” Sylvain pointed out when Felix pulled away to dip the razor into the water.

Felix turned Sylvain’s head, but Sylvain kept looking at him, quirking a grin when Felix scowled. “You could close your eyes.”

“But then I couldn’t look at you.”

Felix’s eyes flitted to his, then back to the razor. He was indeed skilled; the razor moved swiftly in his hand, the edge of the blade scraping against the hair but never breaking skin. Felix pressed his thumb against his jaw, tilting Sylvain’s head up. “What are you smiling about?”

“Nothing,” Sylvain answered as he lifted his chin, letting Felix shave carefully down his neck. It should have been morbid, thinking of how many men Felix had killed like this, with a blade held to their throat, but instead there was something comforting about it, knowing how many lives Felix had taken with the hands he used to hold him, knowing he was at Felix’s mercy, knowing Felix would never hurt him. 

The razor plunked into the water, clattering against the bottom as Felix retrieved the damp cloth to clean his face. Once that was done, Felix turned Sylvain’s head side to side, his sharp eyes inspecting his work. 

“Am I to your liking?” Sylvain asked as Felix trailed his fingers down his clean-shaved cheeks.

“Mm,” was all Felix said before he leaned up to kiss him. Sylvain’s skin was sensitive, almost ticklish, moreso than usual as it wasn’t used to that kind of growth; Felix kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip before peppering his cheeks with kisses. Sylvain let out a soft sigh as Felix nipped his cheek, as he sucked a kiss on his jaw. He didn’t realize how long it had been since they kissed like this.

“Oh,” Sylvain uttered when Felix kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Mm,” Felix said again, smug. “It’s nice to not be kissing a cactus anymore.”

“I thought it looked good,” Sylvain muttered, a little put-out. “And I thought you liked it.”

“We’ve had our fun with it,” Felix agreed. “If you’re good, I’ll let you grow it out again.”

“How magnanimous of you,” Sylvain almost purred as Felix rubbed the backs of his fingers underneath his chin. “What are you going to have me do?”

Felix’s legs hooked onto his hips, pulling him closer. Felix stroked his cheeks with his thumbs softly as he leaned up to kiss him again. “Just be quiet,” Felix breathed in between kisses, “for five minutes.”


	10. tame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: none, switching, praise kink, nipple play

Sylvain arrived home late, dripping wet from the downpour outside, his clothes matted with mud. He stepped into the cabin, shivering in the warmth of the cabin as he shucked off his ruined jacket by the door — Felix would probably get mad at him about it later. He looked around; Felix was nowhere to be seen but Sylvain could still smell the remnants of dinner. He had come home too late; Felix had eaten alone again. 

Putting the supplies away, Sylvain made his way to the bedroom, thinking Felix had gone to sleep, instead seeing him in the bathtub, steam rising from the water. Felix was resting his head back against the rim of the tub; he turned toward him, his eyes looking him up and down. “Coming in? I’ve got more water on the stove.” 

It was more a request than a question. Sylvain smiled a little, stepping into the bathroom, taking the pot of hot water and pouring it in carefully before shedding his clothes. Felix made room for him, sitting up as Sylvain climbed in. Sylvain sighed, the hot water a relief to his cold body; Felix took his usual position, tucking his feet against Sylvain’s hips, his legs resting on top of his, warming him up faster.

“Long day?” Felix asked conversationally as his foot moved up and down against Sylvain’s side.

“Always is when I’m away from you,” Sylvain replied, gently rubbing Felix’s knee. He looked at Felix, who looked back at him expectantly. They didn’t fight the way lovers did. They argued every now and then, about small things, but they knew when they were wrong, knew when to apologize. “I’m sorry I was late today. Some folks got their wagon stuck in a muddy patch.”

Felix’s gaze softened. “In that case, I’d be mad if you came home early,” he said, reaching an arm over the tub to retrieve the soap. The water stirred softly, skirting against the rim of the tub as Sylvain gathered Felix into his lap, leaning back as Felix made himself comfortable. Felix’s hands, slippery with soap, ran over his body, carefully rubbing away the streaks of mud that hadn’t been washed away by the rain.

There were many days like this, when they didn’t see each other all day, when Felix would come home late from a hunt, when the trips to town took longer than expected, when Sylvain would end up falling dead asleep in bed before Felix even got back. He knew Felix loved him, but still there were days when he wondered if he was enough, if Felix needed more, when he worried if it was something he wasn’t able to give him. Even now, an irrational part of him wished Felix had gotten mad at him, if only to know that Felix wanted him, needed him.

“What are you thinking about?”

Sylvain smiled faintly. “Nothing.”

Felix cast him an unimpressed look. “Try again.”

Sylvain laughed quietly, running his hands up and down his back. “Just thinking about why you stay with me.”

Felix rinsed off the soap, resting his hand on Sylvain’s cheek, forcing him to meet his gaze. “Didn’t I tell you I’d kill you if you even thought about leaving me?” He said, annoyed. “Do you think I’d say that if I thought I’d ever leave you?”

Sylvain smiled up at him. “Darling, you know I’d never be able to point a gun at you.”

Felix looked at him, searching his face before he leaned down, kissing his neck softly.

Sylvain moved to touch him, but Felix pushed his hand down, pressing it flat against his thigh as he leaned forward, rubbing against him, bumping his cock against Sylvain’s belly, his mouth still sucking on his neck. Sylvain felt the hickey form, a lingering ache in his skin, before Felix lifted his head, brushing his lips against Sylvain’s briefly, a hint of tongue against his lip. Sylvain wanted to chase, to catch his lip between his teeth before Felix could draw away, to kiss him the way he wanted to, the way he liked, but Felix didn’t let him.

“Felix,” Sylvain whispered, his voice heavy with want. He didn’t know he could ever be so addicted to the anticipation, to someone else’s pleasure. The haughty curl of Felix’s lip made Sylvain shiver as Sylvain panted like a dog, desperate for something to sate the unfurling heat in his belly, but Felix kept him still with a thumb pressed against his jaw, teasing him with featherlight kisses, pulling away to meet his gaze each time. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Felix finally said when the water grew cold, letting Sylvain pick him up, water splashing over the rim.

-

Leaned back against the headboard of their bed, Sylvain sighed as Felix fingered him slowly, his hand firm on his hip. He moaned as Felix dragged his fingers against the spot that always had Felix keening, smiling when Felix nibbled his ear.

“Good?” Felix asked and Sylvain nodded. Felix slicked himself up, fitting himself between Sylvain’s legs before pushing into him. Sylvain groaned, his head knocking back against the headboard as he closed his eyes, heat building in his body as Felix began to move inside him. Felix’s hand ran down his chest, down his hips, his thighs.

“I like touching you like this.”

Sylvain opened his eyes to meet Felix’s heated gaze, smiling as he circled his arms around Felix’s neck, thinking it was one of those rare, fleeting moments of honesty. “You’re more than welcome to touch whatever you’d like.”

Felix wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking slowly. “I like your voice, the sounds you make.” Sylvain let out a startled moan as Felix thrust into him. “When you say my name. Even when you call me darling.”

Sylvain felt his face grow hot. “O-Oh,” he uttered, coming out unbidden, groaning when Felix shifted even deeper into him.

“I like it when you come home and take me to bed,” Felix murmured, nosing against his neck. “When you come home tired and dirty and get down on your knees for me.”

“I like it too,” Sylvain breathed, thinking about how Felix looked when he leaned back against the table, waiting for him, knowing Sylvain would go to him. As if reading his mind, Felix drew a hand up to wind his fingers in his hair, tugging the way he did when Sylvain sucked him off. Sylvain gasped as Felix bit down on the hickey on his neck, panting as Felix thrust steadily into him. 

“You’re so good to me,” Felix whispered in his ear. “You’d do anything for me.”

“Yes.” Sylvain nodded feverishly. “Anything.”

Felix licked at the bite mark, pressing a kiss against it, the softness of it in stark contrast with the hard snap of his hips. “Do you want to come?”

Sylvain nodded again, whining as Felix flicked his tongue against his nipple. “Can I?”

“You can come for me,” Felix murmured, his mouth busy sucking and pulling on his nipple with his teeth. He let go of his cock, rubbing his thumb against the other nipple. “Just like this.”

Desperate to please him, Sylvain wrapped his legs around Felix’s waist and moved, working himself on Felix’s cock as Felix teased his nipples, until he felt himself coming onto his stomach. His chest heaved as he breathed hard, panting when Felix yanked him down on the bed and fucked his still clenching hole until he came inside him. He felt Felix pull out, felt his hand on his face; breathless and dazed, Sylvain looked at Felix, looking as ruined as he felt. He sighed happily when Felix finally kissed him properly, his lips slotting together with his.

“I like being with you. I like who you are,” Felix breathed against his lips. “I like that I know you’ll always come back to me.”

His heart full, Sylvain sighed as Felix kissed him, again and again, each one sweeter than the last.


	11. in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: none, more like very light hurt/comfort

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sylvain answered easily, leaning in to continue kissing him, but Felix stopped him with a hand on his chest, his hand sliding over to Sylvain’s bare shoulder. His thumb brushed over the faint knotted scar.

“Does it hurt?” Felix asked softly. Then added, “Don’t lie to me.”

Sylvain sat back on his thighs, shifting his weight off his shoulder. Usually the old wound didn’t bother him, but it had begun to ache in recent winters. “A little bit,” he admitted.

Frowning, Felix left the bed to walk over to the cabinet, digging around before finding a small tin. They usually kept medicine around for odd sprains and aches. Settling on the edge of the bed, Sylvain watched Felix scoop some ointment, setting the tin aside before rubbing the medicine on his shoulder. It felt warm and cool on his skin.

Sylvain thought of the nights after he was shot, how Felix had diligently tended to his wound, how gentle he had been. He had thought he would only see that tenderness if he somehow got shot again, but he saw shades of it every day, saw it now as Felix massaged his shoulder, his fingers digging into the tight muscle.

“What?” Felix asked quietly, catching him staring.

There was a time when Felix would have snapped at him, flushed and run away to ignore him. It was cute how he was back then, but it was good to be in this place with him now, comfortable with each other. “Nothing,” Sylvain answered, smiling when Felix cast him a suspicious look. He leaned in to kiss him; Felix kept rubbing his shoulder, humming against his lips, Sylvain catching his eyes fluttering open as he pulled away. Besides, there were still plenty of ways Felix was cute.

“Better?” Felix asked, putting the ointment away when Sylvain nodded. When he returned, Sylvain took his hand, intending to continue what the pain had interrupted, but Felix herded him onto the bed, lying down beside him.

“You don’t want to…?”

“Not really,” Felix said and Sylvain nodded, pulling the blanket over them and winding his hands around Felix’s waist as Felix tangled their legs together. He enjoyed nights like these, when they weren’t so tired that they were falling asleep, even when they didn’t have sex. Being with one person was once unthinkable; Sylvain was once content with flitting from person to person, with being unattached, but now here he was, with Felix, the one person he knew who always wanted to be left alone.

Felix’s finger traced up and down his spine. “You’re thinking too loud.”

“I’m thinking about you.”

Felix shifted, moving closer. “Why?” He mumbled. “I’m right here.”

Sylvain huffed a laugh. “I don’t think you want to listen to me wax poetic.”

Felix glanced up at him, closing his eyes again. “I don’t mind.”

“You just want to hear me say I love you,” Sylvain accused jokingly. Felix hummed, neither an admission or a denial. “Ten years and you’re still not tired of it.”

“I told you I wouldn’t get tired of it,” Felix murmured, like it was obvious. Sylvain caught the edge of his smile as he leaned down to whisper in his ear, telling him all the things he loved about him until they fell asleep.


	12. frontier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: none

“What’s all this?” Felix asked.

Behind their cabin, Sylvain had laid out a pile of blankets and furs, both of which they had a surplus of. “It’s a beautiful night,” he said. “I thought you’d want to enjoy it.”

Felix liked the outdoors. Back when they were bounty hunting, Sylvain would catch Felix gazing up at the night sky, a rare peace in his expression. Maybe he was getting sentimental, but he wanted to treat Felix to something nice every once in a while, a break from their routine. He pulled Felix toward the pile, kicking off his boots as he sat down, motioning for him to sit beside him. Felix sighed but smiled, taking off his own boots.

“This is like those afternoon teas we had to go to as kids,” Felix said as Sylvain pulled a few thick blankets over them. “But at night.”

“And there’s no tea,” Sylvain said, producing two glasses and a bottle of whiskey with a grin. “Just to keep us warm,” he assured Felix as he poured a little into each glass. Clinking their glasses, they took a drink together. “It’s nice, right?”

When Sylvain looked at Felix, he was already looking up at the star-filled sky, his face moonlit, a slight smile on his lips. “It’s nice,” Felix agreed in a murmur. 

Barely 40, Felix had hardly aged, the only thing different being a few grey streaks in his long hair; the grey blended with the moonlight shining against his hair and for a moment, Sylvain felt as though he was 26 again, looking at Felix under the same moon with his heart in his throat, wanting so badly to kiss him. When Felix turned to look at him, Sylvain lifted his hand to touch his cheek, smiling as Felix leaned in too, their lips meeting halfway. Kissing softly, languidly, Sylvain suddenly found himself being pulled down on top of Felix.

“Not like afternoon tea at all,” Sylvain commented with a soft laugh as Felix reached to pull down their pants. Sylvain pulled Felix’s hands out from under the blankets as he pressed his hips down. It had been many years since they got off like this, just rubbing against each other with their clothes still on, like a secret shared between the two of them, listening to the crickets chirp, the wind rustling. “For old time’s sake,” he said with a grin. Felix huffed, moving along with him, his arms hanging around his neck as he sighed softly.

No matter how many times they did this, Sylvain never tired of it, of touching Felix, of hearing his voice, of making love to him. He leaned down to kiss Felix’s neck, letting Felix look up at the sky.

“Sylvain,” he heard Felix sigh.

Humming, Sylvain worked at a small hickey, moving his hips a little faster.

“ _Sylvain_.”

He felt Felix’s hand on his cheek, pulling him up. Felix held his face between his hands, his breaths short, his cheeks flushed, and Sylvain looked back at him questioningly.

“I want to look at you,” Felix said softly, smiling as he leaned up to kiss him. “You’re blushing.”

Even after all this time, Felix still surprised him. Sylvain brushed the hair out of Felix’s eyes, pressed against him a little harder, watching Felix pant, his eyes never leaving his. “You’re close,” Sylvain breathed, more a statement than a question, and Felix nodded, his hand reaching down to tug up his shirt. Felix came with his name on his lips, as Sylvain did the same, their come spilling on Felix’s stomach. Felix grasped for a stray blanket, giving his stomach a cursory wipe before pulling his shirt back down.

“Dirty,” Sylvain murmured, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“You like it,” Felix said knowingly. He caught Sylvain’s hand before Sylvain could tuck himself back into his pants. “Don’t tell me you’re done.”

Sylvain laughed helplessly. “I can’t go again now, Felix. I don’t have that kind of recovery time anymore.”

“It doesn’t need to be now,” Felix said mercifully, groping his ass. “I can wait.”

Sylvain laughed again as Felix smiled up at him, leaning down to kiss him. Things would keep changing as they grew older, but Sylvain was certain they would love each other for the rest of their lives.


	13. the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: first time blowjob

_1891_

Traveling from place to place, they couldn’t always rent rooms. Every once in a while, chasing down a bounty took them further out where towns were few and far between, which meant they were making camp where they could.

That wasn’t the problem. The problem was Sylvain’s nightly habit.

Felix was used to seeing Sylvain flirt with women. He was used to the sound of him having sex when he was unlucky enough to be put in a room next to his. He was even used to this, Sylvain jerking himself off next to him in the tent, the slick sound of wet skin, his clothes shifting, the way his breath caught before he came. He was aware it was simply a part of being a man, having had to suffer with roommates when he was at the academy, trapped in rooms with teenage boys who were constantly horny. Felix was used to ignoring it, sleeping through the sounds of masturbation, but it was different the first time he heard Sylvain making those sounds. He had flushed then, unable to sleep with the shame of finding himself hard when he heard Sylvain come. He had become hyper aware of when Sylvain was touching himself, able to pick up on the sounds of it through even the noisiest nights. These days, Felix controlled himself better, managed it the only way he could — clenching his hands into fists, listening despite himself, keeping as still as he could. Sylvain usually had the decency to finish fast.

Not tonight.

“Sylvain,” Felix gritted out. “Can you hurry up and get it over with?”

The rustling stopped abruptly. “Sorry, but it’s a little,” Sylvain huffed, “difficult right now.”

“Never seemed to be before.”

“Well, I’ve been on a horse for most of the past four days. I’m _sore_.”

Felix set his jaw. “Go do it outside then.”

“And get my cock bitten off by a cougar?”

“So be it.”

“You’re so cruel, Felix,” Sylvain whined, which only made matters worse because Felix didn’t need to hear his name coming out of Sylvain’s mouth while his dick was out.

Felix didn’t know how many nights he had spent like this. He was grateful Sylvain was with him, even though he always instinctively tried to push him away; he was always secretly relieved when Sylvain shrugged off his harsh words and stayed with him. There was an understanding between them from years of knowing each other, something Felix valued deeply, though he would never admit it.

So he didn’t know what possessed him to ask, “Do you need help then?”

The silence was unbearable. What was even more unbearable was that he could hear Sylvain shift as he sat up, even over the sound of his pounding heart.

“Are you offering?”

“If it’ll get this over with so I can finally sleep,” Felix said as evenly as he could.

When he finally dared to turn around to look at Sylvain — his face and not anything else — Sylvain was unreadable. Then he put on an easy smile. “Are you sure?” Sylvain asked, his voice soft. Felix scowled, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Have you ever —”

“Just tell me what to do,” Felix interrupted, flushing when he saw Sylvain’s eyes darken. He didn’t want to show any weakness so he held his gaze. “To make this go as quickly as possible.”

Sylvain seemed to think, his eyes looking down his body, like he was considering him, before he spoke. “Lean back a little.”

Felix obeyed, sitting up on his forearms, his blush deepening as Sylvain swung a leg over him, moving until his knees were almost pressing against his arms. Felix tried not to stare at the cock in his face. 

‘Open your mouth.”

It was too late to go back now. Shooting Sylvain a glare, Felix parted his lips, closing his eyes and waiting. The hand on his jaw was warm, gentle. He felt Sylvain’s thumb stroke his cheek.

“Relax,” he heard Sylvain whisper before he felt it against his lips, Sylvain slowly pushing the tip of his cock into his mouth. Felix slid his tongue against the underside, shivering when he heard Sylvain sigh. Sylvain’s other hand tangled in his hair as the hand on his jaw held his head firm. “Mm, that’s good.”

The taste wasn’t unpleasant, like sweat and leather. It was hard to control his breathing like this; Felix tried to breath through his nose, but he found himself gasping as Sylvain’s cock filled his mouth. The hand in his hair tightened and Felix moaned as Sylvain began to thrust slowly into his mouth. His body grew hotter, sweat gathering at his neck as he shook with an unfamiliar heat. Felix slid a hand down to his crotch, relieving his hard cock with the pressure of his palm.

“Fuck,” Sylvain breathed as Felix sucked, not knowing what else to do with his mouth, moving his tongue around against Sylvain’s cock. It was a rush, knowing he was doing this to Sylvain. Like revenge for all the nights Felix suffered, hard and wanting. “ _Fuck_ , Felix, your mouth —”

Sylvain gasped; Felix felt his grip suddenly tighten, his hips stuttering as his come filled Felix’s mouth. Felix didn’t want to make a mess of his clothes so he swallowed what he could, coughing a little before Sylvain quickly pulled away, still coming onto his lips. Panting, Felix looked up at him, dazed, spit and come dribbling down his chin, making a mess anyway. Sylvain stared back at him, breathing hard.

Sylvain’s gaze dropped to Felix’s hand still resting against his crotch. Leaning toward him, Sylvain pulled his hand away, reaching for his belt.

“It’s fine —” Felix protested weakly as Sylvain loosened his belt and unbuttoned his pants, taking his hard leaking cock in his hand. Felix bit his lip as Sylvain curled his hand around him and started to move, as he bucked up into his fist. “Ah—ah— _Sylvain_ —”

He had never been touched like this before. It was mortifying, the noises Felix couldn’t seem to hold back, but Sylvain pulled Felix against him, his hand against the back of his head as he let Felix hide his face in his neck. Felix breathed in his scent and it only made him hotter, more desperate, licking his own lips to taste Sylvain’s come. Sylvain brushed his thumb over the head of his cock and Felix dug his fingers into Sylvain’s shoulders, choking out a groan against his neck as he came, Sylvain stroking him through it.

Outside their tent, the wind howled over the sound of their heavy breaths. Sylvain didn’t pull away until Felix’s grip on him loosened; not wanting to look at Sylvain’s face, Felix looked down at his softening cock, Sylvain’s hand dripping with his come, his face burning. As his breathing evened out, Felix slowly lost energy, his eyelids falling heavy. Sylvain didn’t say a word as he carefully laid him down on his bedroll, straightening out his clothes before pulling his blanket over him. He heard Sylvain rummage around, felt his handkerchief against his chin as Sylvain wiped him clean. 

As Felix drifted to sleep, he wondered if Sylvain’s heart was pounding like his. He wondered if Sylvain would remember the feeling of his mouth, the way Felix would remember the taste of him. Wondered if it was just the wind brushing against his cheek, wondered if Sylvain would ever want him like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much for reading u///u


End file.
